


Do You Take This Tornado Chaser To Be Your Lawfully Wedded...

by Lesca Fenix (lescafenix)



Category: Twister (1996)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lescafenix/pseuds/Lesca%20Fenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo and Bill are getting ready to renew their marriage vows. There might be something better to do instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Take This Tornado Chaser To Be Your Lawfully Wedded...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YappiChick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YappiChick/gifts).



> Twister (Jo Harding and Bill Harding): Talk about a complicated relationship! Feel free to either write a fic pre-/post-movie (I think there is a lot of potential for either.) If you want to include any of the rest of the Twister crew, go ahead. (The idea of a fic based around the first time they saw Bill (as told by the gang at Aunt Meg's house) would be hilarious.) But, really, I'd just enjoy a look into the two characters.

"This is a bad idea." Dusty pushed Beltzer aside as he checked his tie in the mirror in Aunt Meg's bathroom.

"Definitely a bad idea," Rabbit agreed from the bathroom doorway.

"Guys, they're reporting a wall cloud in Alfalfa County," Haynes rushed in, radio in hand.

"In November. Fucking November! Can you believe this shit?" Dusty laughed. "I told them. I told them if they went through with a vow renewal, we'd see action. Is she wearing a dress?"

"It's only right," Preacher chimed in from his spot perched on the closed toilet lid.

"Dude. She's wearing a dress," Beltzer said, peering out the door, then shoving Joey and Rabbit aside to tail Haynes back outside to watch the sky.

"Someone better go get the bride," Rabbit said.

"We've still got half an hour!" Laurence protested, clutching the invitation. "Bill's parents aren't even here yet!"

"Who do you suppose will get here first, the parents, or that gust front?" Dusty asked, peering out the window. "Oh shit. Bill. BILL!" He yelled, then nearly fell over the bathroom sink as he scrambled for the doorway.

The others rushed in and crammed around the window, then immediately took off.

"Someone needs to go upstairs and get Jo!" Joey said as he scrambled to grab his car keys.

"I'm right here!" Jo said, dashing down the stairs, dressed in an ivory silk dress and a shoulder wrap. Her hair was in an elegant chignon, and she was holding her heels in one hand, cell phone in the other. "NSSL says this is happening. Why didn't you tell me this was happening?"

"Because you have a vow renewal that's happening too," Preacher said as he followed Joey out.

"Bill and I agreed after the last time, that we're going to talk about things like this. So we're going to talk. Where is he?" Jo was already making her way toward the door.

"Isn't it bad luck for the bride to see the groom before the wedding?" Laurence asked, uncertainly.

"It would be if we weren't already married," Jo replied.

Bill was standing out in the middle of Aunt Meg's front yard, staring up at the sky with Haynes and Beltzer.

"This is happening, Bill!" Jo yelled over the sound of the windchimes.

"You think we can do this before the ceremony's supposed to begin?" Bill asked, squinting at Jo as the wind picked up.

"Does it matter?" Jo asked, walking up to Bill.

"We promised that we'd remember to put our relationship before our work ever since the whole almost-divorce thing," Bill warned Jo, as the team gathered around them, giving just a wide enough berth so as not to intrude.

Not that you wouldn't be able to hear any ensuing argument all the way to the edges of town.

Jo cast a glance at the sky again, then back into Bill's eyes. She then closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. "It's a November tornado, Bill."

"I know."

"We haven't seen one of these in ten years."

Bill's lips quirked. "I know."

Suddenly, Jo's face broke into a wide grin. "You wouldn't miss this for our first wedding, let alone a vow renewal."

Bill laughed. "Get in the car, Jo," he said, dashing around to the driver's side.

"We're go, guys! We're go!" Jo yelled as she hopped in to the passenger side of Bill's truck.

"What was that we just saw?" Haynes asked Beltzer, stumbling in her unfamiliar heels as they ran to their van.

"Couples therapy, I believe," Beltzer said as he cranked the engine.


End file.
